fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tabemono Amai / Cure Amai
Amai Tabemono is a major feature of sweetheart Precure she's a very kind of 14 year old girl that is the best Hisako friend and is in love with Takeshi History Former Life Before Love Hisako know she lived in Osaka more later moved to Azabu-Juban, Minato-ku, Tokyo, Japan has your life changed completely New life After moving to Azabu-Juban and be transferred to the Ebisugawa school she met Hisako one Himedere who introduced herself as "Princess Hisako" and did not take long for them two become best friends when Ama and Hisako were returning home they find a boy named Takeshi who inadvertently Amai and he end up kissing after that the two of them is extremely red,Amai runs away to the house with a lot of shame, and Hisako going there to try to make a friend out of the room, and she did, then that they will seek Takeshi to apologize to him only this time Hisako that ends up accidentally kissing Takeshi Becoming a Cure After the two have kissed Takeshi, they come several people running in fear of a huge monster called Fukushu which was controlled by a call girl Namida, Namida began attacking Amai and Hisako, * Still creating this part, if you want you can edit this part and I like I will not change *,Amai and Hisako finally receive their powers Knowing an alien on a beautiful day Amai Takeshi and Hisako were walking in the park until a UFO and inside has an alien girl who introduced herself as CT-30 Luna-P or only Luna-P who claims to have been the Zheri planet, a peacekeeping mission to help the Pretty Cures, later that same day Namida attacked with his Fukushu and Luna-P became Cure Luna after the battle she asked to join the team of Precures. Appearance Amai Tabemono: Amai has skin between pale and dark, has a long hair black and pink with a bow in the back head, green eyes in their casual clothes she wears a similar outfit with a waitress, black and blue, with large striped socks and tie behind the waist. Cure Amai: When Amai is his alter ego she has skin between pale and dark, have long hair color light brown arrested in twintail with a black ribbon in her hair, light green eyes, she wears a blue-colored dark sailor suit with a bow tie hot pink, she wears a hot pink ribbon at the waist with a dark blue tie behind the waist, her arm protectors are short with dark blue ribbons on the wrists, and wear boots hot pink. Personality Amai is the best friend of Hisako, she is polite, kind and pleasant,Amai loves to help everyone and have friends everywhere she met Take in human form then he developed a huge crush on him. Relationships Hisako Himemiya:Best Friend CT-30 Luna-P (Luna-P): Friend Shiori Hashimoto: Do not like too Take/Takeshi Ikeda:Passion Namida/Elizabeth:friend only got a little jealous of her Cure Amai Transformation Cure Amai (キ ュ ア 甘 い Kyua Amai) is Amai's Pretty Cure alter ego.it becomes Cure Love along with Hisako in Episode 1,Amai transforms by saying Pretty Cure! Make-Up. Attacks finishers Candy Cure Love Arrow Attack: Finishing First, the purification of attack is used only in a few episodes Double Shooting Bum: First Finishing with Cure Hime, the purification of attack is used from Episode 1-3 and in some episodes Double Exesplosion: Second Shooting at the Cure Hime, the purification of attack is used in Episode 3-5 Trinity Shooting Kabum: First finish with the other 2 Cures, this purification attack is used only in episode 5 Trinity Shiny light: Second completion with the other 2 Cures, this purification attack is used the episode 6-10 Trinity Passionate:Third Finishing with the other 2 Cures, this attack purification used the episode 10-20 bright Quartet:First purification attack all Cures this attack is used the episode 20-29 Gleaming quartet:Second purification attack all Cures this attack is used the episode 29-31 Harmony Quartet: Third purification attack, this attack is used the episode 31-37 Quartet Love Harmony Melody:Room purification attack all Cures, this attack is used the episode 38-47 Dreaming Rainbow Sweet:Last attack purification used the episode 47-50 Sub-attacks Candy Rain: First Sub-Attack Cotton Candy attack:Second Sub-Attack Candy arrows:third Sub-Attack Cure Dreaming Amai Cure Dreaming Amai is the ultra way to heal Amai and also the penultimate form of Cure Amai, she became Cure Dreaming Amai for the first time in episode 38 with the other Cures Sweet Cure Amai Sweet Cure Amai is the upgrade Cure Dreaming Amai is the final processing of Cures, she became the first time in episode 47. etymology Amai: Amai (甘 い) means sweet, and can refer to the sweet taste. Tabemono:Tabemono (食 べ 物) means Food So his name means "sweet food" Cure Amai:Your Cure name is Cure Amai because there is already a Cure Candy Songs This character does not have music Trivia *Cure Amai is the first Cure to has the main color is dark blue and use Twintale *Amai is the second Cure after Cure Mint to fall in love with a fairy *Cure Amai is the first Cure leader who is not the color theme pink *Cure Amai is the first Cure to have a dark blue color as the main *Cure Amai is the second Cure after Cure Taiyo have a Japanese Cure name *Cure Amai is the first Cure dark blue have sub color pink *Amai is the first Cure to have hair of two colors in a civil manner *Amai is the first Cure with Black hair to have green eyes *Amai is the Cure fourth to have three kanji in her surname, Preceded by Kasugano Urara, Myoudouin Itsuki, Amanogawa Kirara and Followed by Asahina Mirai. Category:Dark blue cures Category:Sweetheart Pretty Cure Category:Sweetheart Pretty Cure characters Category:CureLove12Cures Category:CureLove12